peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anaal Nathrakh
Anaal Nathrakh are a British extreme metal band formed in 1998 by vocalist Dave Hunt and multi-instrumentalist Mick Kenney. They fuse elements of black metal, grindcore, death metal and industrial music. The band took their name from an incantation made by Merlin in John Boorman's 1981 film “Excalibur”. Two demos recorded by the duo of Hunt and Kenney were compiled on the LP “Total Fucking Necro” and released in the UK in 2000 The album was reissued in 2003 on the Rage Of Achilles label, also the home of the like-minded Teen Cthulhu.. Their debut LP proper, “The Codex Necro“, followed in 2001. Although originating as a studio outfit only, the group later expanded to become a live act. The group's eight LP, “Desideratum”, was released in late 2014. Links To Peel Anaal Nathrakh were first heard on the John Peel Show in 2002, with a single airing of a track from their debut “The Codex Necro”. A year later, a comment on 09 July 2003 suggests that Peel had bought the reissued “Total Fucking Necro” compilation LP that day when out record shopping. This proved to be to the DJ's liking, with the track “The Technogoat” emerging as a particular favourite - “a concept so bizarre that I don't think we should discuss it further” he joked on 03 September 2003. At the end of that year the group recorded a session for the programme. On the night of its broadcast, Peel suggested that the band had been unsure at first whether to accept the offer It would appear that the core duo of the band had to recruit extra musicians in order to record the session, which probably explains their initial doubts.. He was certainly very pleased with the results, adding later in the same show: “Well I really hope that they'll come back and destroy us again, this has been excellent.” Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions One session. No known commercial release. Recorded 2003-11-13. First broadcast 16 December 2003. *Pandemonic Hyperblast / How The Angels Fly In / Submission Is For The Weak / The Oblivion Gene Other Shows Played ;2002 *09 May 2002: The Supreme Necrotic Audnance (LP – The Codex Necro) Mordgrimm ;2003 *09 July 2003: Carnage (LP - Total Fucking Necro) Rage of Achilles *16 July 2003: The Technogoat (LP - Total Fucking Necro) Rage of Achilles *26 August 2003: Carnage (LP - Total Fucking Necro) Rage of Achilles *03 September 2003: The Technogoat (LP - Total Fucking Necro) Rage Of Achilles *December 2003 (FSK): How The Angels Fly In (We Can Never Be Forgiven) (CD - When Fire Rains Down From The Sky, Mankind Will Reap As It Has Sown) Mordgrimm *09 December 2003: How The Angels Fly (We Can Never Be Forgiven) (EP - When Fire Rains Down From the Sky, Mankind Will Reap As It Has Sown) Mordgrimm *11 December 2003: How The Angels Fly In (We Can Never Be Forgiven) (LP - When Fire Rains Down From The Sky, Mankind Will Reap As It Has Sown) Mordgrimm ;Others *September 2003 (Peel's Record Box): Total Fucking Necro (LP) Rage Of Achilles External Links *Wikipedia *Metal Blade label artist page *Metal Archives ;Footnotes Category:Artists